kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takumi Ogami
is a resident Kamen Rider from World of Faiz. A hot-blooded boy who protects his high school from the Orphnoch with his reasons tied to his only friend in the school, Yuri. As a student at Smart Brain High, Takumi makes himself look like he has little to no self-esteem with only Yuri as his friend. Just like the original Faiz, Takumi Inui, Takumi Ogami is also the Wolf Orphnoch. Fictional character biography Though he covered his secrets well, Takumi was forced to expose himself as Faiz when the Lucky Clover members attack him and Yuri. But it was after revealing himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to save her from the Tiger Orphnoch that Takumi loses his friendship to Yuri due to her prejudices against Orphnoch. Saddened and losing his reason to fight, Takumi attempts to dispose of the Faiz Gear, only to learn the next day that Tsukasa saved it while he was attacked by Daiki Kaito. When he learns the school is being attacked, Takumi fights the Lucky Clover on his own, exposing himself to the entire student body before being outmatched by the stronger opponents. But in spite of the odds, Takumi refused to let them destroy Yuri's camera as Tsukasa arrives to support him. But it was only when Daiki arrives with the Faiz Gear that the tables are turned with the Tiger Orphnoch and his followers vaporized by the Faiz Blaster. Soon after the fight, though now feared by the entire student body, Yuki persuades Takumi to stay and protect the school again, rekindling their friendship. While he does not appear to help in reviving Tsukasa in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, but he still appears to help him battle Super Shocker, assuming Blaster Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch and later uses the Jet Sliger to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Takumi Ogami. The Faiz that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Faiz, Takumi Inui. Forms Just like the original Faiz, the Rider's arsenal revolves around the Faiz Gear was based around the Faiz Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Faiz Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into and use Decade Photon to defeat the enemy. *'Height': 186 cm *'Weight': 91 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 kmKodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. April Issue. p.120. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t **'Grand Impact': 5.2 tKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 5 t **'Crimson Smash': 17 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Blaster= Blaster *'Height': 186 cm *'Weight': 94 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 30 kmKodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. November Issue. p.122. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 4 t **'Blaster Grand Impact': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 8 t **'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 5 seconds Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. It was unknown if he had also acquired the Blaster Attache in his world as he just transformed into this form through Decade's K-Touch. This form is exclusive to W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Final Form Ride= Faiz Blaster Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 245 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into , which can use the Decade Photon attack to defeat the enemy. }} - Wolf Orphnoch= Wolf Orphnoch Statistics *'Height': 209 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Wolf Orphnoch. *'Weight': 128 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Running Speed:' 300 km/h. (100 m. per 1.2 sec.) A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an unidentified accident during his boyhood. }} Equipment Device *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555A Faiz Sounder - Twin cannons that take the form of a boombox radio when not in use. Weapon *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. Vehicle *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takumi Ogami is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Faiz is voiced by . As Kamen Rider Faiz, his suit actor is . Etymology *His surname, Ogami can also mean "wolf" in Japanese. Notes * This version of Takumi's Orphnoch Form doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original. * Since the original Takumi suffered the side effects of using the Faiz Gear, it is possible that this Takumi will suffer similar effects. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 10: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 References Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders category:Non human riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Heroes Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters